Shattered
by Lunastelle
Summary: Se situe après l’épisode jacksonville saison 2 épisode 14. SPOILERS SAISON 2. Peter a appris son origine. Song-fic inspirée par la chanson Shattered de Trading Yesterday
1. Je t'aime

**TITRE** : Shattered

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « jacksonville » saison 2 épisode 14.

**RESUME** : Peter a appris son origine. Song-fic inspirée par la chanson « Shattered » de Trading Yesterday

**NdA** : SPOILERS SAISON 2.

CHAPITRE 1

Je t'aime.

_And I've lost who I am and I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken rejecting your love_

J'ai compris, cette fois. Je le sais, maintenant. Je l'ai admis, enfin.

Il m'aura fallu tout ce temps pour le comprendre. Pour cesser d'avoir peur. Pour ne plus lutter contre ma nature profonde. Pour assumer mes sentiments.

Je viens vers toi. Chaque pas que je fais me rapproche un peu plus de toi. De notre vie ensemble, de notre bonheur, de notre amour. Si tu veux toujours de moi. S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu veux toujours de moi.

Flashback ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

« La situation est trop grave cette fois, Olivia. Il a été trop loin. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. C'est au-dessus de mes forces », dit Peter.

« Je comprends. Que vas-tu faire ? », dis-je.

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Partir sans doute. M'éloigner »

« Je savais que tu allais dire ça », répondis-je avec tristesse.

Mes propos sonnent comme un aveu. Il me regarde avec tendresse. Comme il sait si bien le faire. Pour me faire chavirer.

« Demande-moi de rester », souffle-t-il, en posant ses mains sur mes joues.

« Je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas mon choix »

Ma voix n'est que murmure. Prononcer ces mots est une torture. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il reste parce que je lui demande. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je sens mes paupières cligner plusieurs fois pour les chasser. Certaines m'échappent, roulent sur mes joues. Il les essuie avec ses pouces.

« Olivia, tu es mon unique point d'attache. La seule raison que j'ai de rester. Tu comptes plus que quiconque pour moi. Tu es la seule à qui je donne un droit de regard sur ma vie. Parce que je veux que tu en fasses partie. Quelles que soient les conséquences. J'ai besoin de savoir. Dis-le moi »

Sait-il à quel point ces mots me font mal ? Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas.

« Peter, ne me demande pas ça. Je ne peux pas. Pardonne-moi »

Je lis sa souffrance sur son visage. Le reflet de la mienne. Ses mains quittent mes joues. Je me sens glacée. Vide. Détruite.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ? Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimée. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue. Alors que tu venais me chercher pour sauver celui que tu aimais. Et je ne voyais que toi. J'ai mis longtemps à l'admettre. L'amour, c'était pas pour moi. Et tu es arrivée. Et tu m'as pris dans tes filets, sans même t'en rendre compte. Et maintenant c'est trop tard. Je t'aime et je ne peux rien y changer »

_Without, love gone wrong  
Lifel__ess words carry on  
_

J'ai mal. Mon cœur saigne. Comment peut-il me faire souffrir alors que je me sens vide à l'intérieur ? Comment un cœur mort peut-il battre aussi douloureusement dans ma poitrine ?

_But I know all I know  
Is that the end's beginning  
_

Il n'attend même pas de réponse. Il a compris que je ne dirai pas ce qu'il veut entendre. Alors, il se penche vers moi, dépose un baiser sur mon front et tourne les talons.

Fin flashback _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J'avance toujours. Il ne me voit pas. Il ne sait pas que je viens le trouver. Il ne sait pas que j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux.

J'imagine sa réaction quand je lui dirai. Va-t-il me sourire ? Va-t-il me serrer dans ses bras ? Va-t-il m'embrasser comme je rêve désormais qu'il le fasse ? Ou va-t-il me repousser ?

Je m'arrête. J'ai peur. Et s'il me rejette ? Et si j'arrive trop tard ?

Non. Je me raisonne. Je force mes pieds à continuer à marcher. Je suis toute proche maintenant. Il ne m'entend pas approcher. Je suis arrivée. Enfin me voilà.

_All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years wasted gain _

« Peter, c'est moi. J'ai mis le temps mais j'ai compris »

Je souris.

« Je t'aime, Peter »

_All is lost, hope remains  
And this war's not over _

Des larmes roulent sur mes joues. De joie. De peine. Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche.

« Est-ce que j'arrive trop tard ? »


	2. Je meurs

**TITRE** : Shattered

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « jacksonville » saison 2 épisode 14.

**RESUME** : Peter a appris son origine. Song-fic inspirée par la chanson « Shattered » de Trading Yesterday

**NdA** : SPOILERS SAISON 2.

CHAPITRE 2

Je meurs.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight _

Ma mort aura été à l'image de ma vie. Lente. Difficile. Douloureuse. Froide. Mais je ne suis pas morte. Pas encore. Mais je meurs à petit feu. Ton absence me tue lentement. Un peu plus chaque jour. Et bien davantage chaque nuit.

_The future's open wide, beyond believing  
To know why hope dies _

Quel avenir me reste-t-il à présent ? Sans toi à mes côtés. Sans amour. Sans chaleur. Sans douceur. Sans espoir. Et j'aimerais te rejoindre. Te sentir contre moi une dernière fois. Entendre ta voix. Voir tes yeux pleins de tendresse. Puiser du réconfort dans ton sourire.

_  
__Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise _

Mais c'est trop tard. Je t'ai perdu. Et mon existence est si vide. Je n'avais jamais vu comme tu la remplissais de ta présence. Je n'ai jamais voulu admettre mon besoin de toi. Il m'a fallu te perdre pour m'en rendre compte. Pourquoi ne peut-on juger de la valeur d'une chose seulement quand on l'a perdue ? Et je n'ai plus que mes yeux pour pleurer.

_  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown _

Et mes sanglots se perdent dans la nuit glaciale. Là où personne ne peut les entendre. Là où personne ne peut voir mes larmes. Et je t'appelle. Je pleure ton nom. Mais tu ne m'entends pas. Tu ne peux plus.

Flashback

* * *

_«_ Peter ! »

Je hurle ton nom. Je ne suis pas encore prête à te perdre. Je cours vers toi. Mais ils t'ont arraché à moi. Et tu t'es sacrifié pour me sauver.

Je te rejoins enfin. Je te serre une dernière fois dans mes bras.

« Ne pleure pas, Olivia »

Malgré la situation, tu cherches encore à me réconforter. Mais c'est trop dur. Mes larmes coulent sur toi.

_All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years wasted gain_

« Pardon »

C'est le seul mot que je trouve à dire. Et je m'en veux. J'ai tant de choses à te dire. Mais je n'ai plus le temps.

« Ne renonce pas, Olivia. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je sais que tu en es capable »

Tu m'adresses un dernier sourire.

_All is lost hope remains  
And this war's not over_

Je sais que tu as raison. La guerre n'est pas finie. Ils tenteront à nouveau de nous détruire. Nous devons encore lutter. Mais c'est si dur. Comment y arriver sans toi ? Mais déjà, tu me quittes. Là, dans mes bras. Je te perds. Tu es parti.

Fin flashback

* * *

Et mes pas m'ont conduite à l'endroit où je t'ai perdu. Combien de fois ai-je fait ce trajet ? Je ne compte plus. C'est là que je t'ai vu me sourire pour la dernière fois. Je peux encore sentir ta présence.

_Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
_

Tes dernières paroles restent gravées dans ma mémoire. Je t'en fais la promesse. Je redeviendrai celle que tu as connue. La femme forte et combattive. Luttant chaque jour pour sauver des vies. Je me battrai pour toi. Même si je dois en mourir.

_Let me go and I will run  
I will not be silent  
_

Tu n'es plus là mais ça ne leur suffit pas. Ils veulent nous anéantir. Mais je ne les laisserai pas faire. Pour toi. Pour nous. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Tant que je respirerai, je défendrai notre monde.

_And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown  
_

Et je trouverai un moyen. Tu m'en donnes la force. Je sauverai ce monde, quand bien même je ne m'y sente plus chez moi. Je n'ai plus ma place nulle part, maintenant que tu n'es plus à mes côtés. Tout me semble étranger. Je reste insensible à tout, désormais.

Une seule question me hante. C'est le temps que ça prendra. Pour mettre fin à cette guerre sans fondement. Pour sauver ce monde désormais vide de sens. Pour que je puisse te rejoindre, une fois la paix retrouvée. Pour pouvoir m'étendre à tes côtés et cesser de lutter. Je suis si fatiguée. Mais je tiendrai ma promesse.


	3. Je désespère

**TITRE** : Shattered

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « jacksonville » saison 2 épisode 14.

**RESUME** : Peter a appris son origine. Song-fic inspirée par la chanson « Shattered » de Trading Yesterday

**NdA** : SPOILERS SAISON 2.

CHAPITRE 3

Je désespère.

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight _

Un nouveau crépuscule s'abat sur moi. Une journée de moins à vivre sans ta présence. Une nuit de plus à survivre à ton absence. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois que tu n'es plus là. Quand je les ferme, je ne vois que toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui le plus dur.

_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long _

Et j'attends de pouvoir agir. Je me persuade que ça va venir rapidement. Je me mens. Pour m'aider à patienter. Le temps n'a plus de signification. Chaque minute est une minute de souffrance en plus. Une minute sans amour. Une minute sans toi.

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold  
_

Et je perds tout espoir de trouver la solution. Si tu étais là, tu trouverais les mots pour me redonner du courage. Mais sans toi, c'est impossible. Tout ce que je défendais, tout ce pourquoi je me battais, tout ce qui en valait la peine, s'est envolé avec toi. Je sens que je pars à la dérive. Je me perds. Tout comme je t'ai perdu.

_Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart _

Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de flancher. Tu ne serais pas fier de moi, si tu me voyais abandonner. Je m'accroche à ce que je peux. Pour ne pas couler. Pour ne pas craquer. Envoie-moi ta force. Où que tu sois.

_Let me go and I will run  
I will not be silent_

Je revis nos moments.

Je peux te sentir. Tes bras autour de moi. Ta main sur la mienne. Ta paume contre ma joue. Ton souffle sur ma peau.

Je peux t'entendre. Tes paroles pour me réconforter. Tes mots pour m'encourager. Tes propos pour me soutenir. Tes plaisanteries pour dédramatiser.

Je peux te voir. Tes sourires pleins de charme. Tes regards pleins de tendresse. Tes mimiques pleines d'humour. Tes gestes pleins de douceur.

_All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years, wasted gain _

Je regrette d'avoir perdu tout ce temps pour l'admettre. Nous aurions pu partager tant de choses. Et c'est ma faute. Et je m'en veux. Même si je sais que le temps passé ensemble m'aurait paru trop court. Car le temps à tes côtés est passé trop vite. Je l'ai laissé filer, sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne peux plus le rattraper. Et je n'ai même pas la satisfaction de l'avoir passé vraiment avec toi. Et pendant quelques instants, je m'autorise à m'écrouler. A m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

_All is lost, hope remains  
And this war's not over  
_

Mais déjà, il faut se relever. Il faut poursuivre notre combat. Walter a peut-être une solution. Pour la première fois, je vois une lumière dans mon existence depuis ta perte.

_There's a light  
There's the sun _

Un autre jour se lève. Un infime espoir se dessine. Et je veux y croire. Tellement y croire. Mais si nous échouons, ça aura été en vain. J'ai si peur de ne pas y arriver. Ne pas être à la hauteur. De ne pas mériter ton estime. De te décevoir.

_Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer _

Mais nous nous organisons. Nous mettons au point notre plan. Nous nous préparons à l'attaque. Ensemble, nous vaincrons. En ton nom. Nous sauverons notre côté. Nous refermerons la faille entre nos mondes. Définitivement. Par amour pour toi.


	4. J'y crois

**TITRE** : Shattered

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « jacksonville » saison 2 épisode 14.

**RESUME** : Peter a appris son origine. Song-fic inspirée par la chanson « Shattered » de Trading Yesterday

**NdA** : SPOILERS SAISON 2.

CHAPITRE 4

J'y crois.

_And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand _

Nous y sommes. Et même si je me suis perdue en chemin, j'ai suivi ta lumière. A chaque fois que je trébuchais, je sentais ta main me relever. Dès que je renonçais, ton courage m'enveloppait. Et je suis prête à combattre à présent.

_Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love _

Et prête à t'aimer. Comme j'aurais dû le faire. Prête à te donner mon cœur. Comme tu m'as donné le tien. Prête à m'abandonner complètement. Comme je ne l'ai jamais fait.

_Without love gone wrong  
Lifeless words carry on_

Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Sur tout ce qui me manquait. Sur tout ce dont je me privais. Car je pensais qu'aimer me ferait souffrir. Mais c'est de ne pas pouvoir t'aimer librement qui fait le plus mal.

_But I know all I know  
Is that the end's beginning _

Cette fois, ça y est. Walter a tenu son rôle. Notre plan a fonctionné. La guerre a cessé. La paix commence. Nos ennemis ne pourront plus nous nuire. Nous avons rendu impossible toute ouverture de fenêtre entre nos mondes à l'avenir. Notre monde est sauf.

_Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart _

J'ai combattu. Comme je l'avais toujours fait. Tu aurais été fier de moi, si tu m'avais vue. Ou alors fou de rage de me voir prendre autant de risques. Je n'arrive pas encore à me décider sur ta réaction. Mais je n'aurais pas été moi, je ne l'avais pas fait. Et tu avais raison. Encore une fois. J'en étais capable. C'est ce pour quoi je suis faite.

_Let me go and I will run  
I will not be silent_

Grâce à toi. Je ne le dirai jamais assez. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'en aurais pas eu la force. Et je te remercie. Pour tout ce que tu m'as offert jusque là.

_All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years wasted gain _

Pourrons-nous rattraper ce que nous avons perdu quand je t'aurai rejoint ? Pourrons-nous oublier tous ces moments gâchés sans les regretter ? Pourras-tu me pardonner d'avoir mis si longtemps à comprendre ?

_All is lost hope remains  
And this war's not over_

Et je veux croire que tu m'ouvriras tes bras quand tu me verras. Et je veux croire que tu m'attends depuis tout ce temps. Et je veux croire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour nous.

_There's a light  
There's the sun _

Mes pas m'ont ramenée à l'endroit où je t'ai perdu. Et je me laisse glisser vers toi. J'aperçois une lumière. Je tourne la tête et je te vois. Tu me tends les bras et tu me souris. Et je te rends ton sourire. Je suis heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je pleure de joie.

_Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong_

Ici, nous nous étions perdus. Nous avions été brutalement arrachés l'un à l'autre. Brisés et seuls, chacun de notre côté. Mais c'est ici notre place, désormais. C'est à ce monde que nous appartenons tous les deux. Et nous nous appartenons l'un à l'autre.

_And his love will conquer all  
Yes his love will conquer all _

Et notre amour pourra s'exprimer enfin. Tu as su dompter mon cœur farouche. Désormais, il est tien. Et si tu le veux toujours, je prendrai le tien et le chérirai comme un bien précieux.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight_

Hier, je mourrais de ton absence. J'étouffais sans ta présence. Je me noyais sans ton support. Je me perdais sans ta lumière. Mais nous réécrirons demain. Car nous serons ensemble. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.


	5. J'agis

**TITRE** : Shattered

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « jacksonville » saison 2 épisode 14.

**RESUME** : Peter a appris son origine. Song-fic inspirée par la chanson « Shattered » de Trading Yesterday

**NdA** : SPOILERS SAISON 2.

CHAPITRE 5

J'agis.

« Olivia, retenez-les pendant que je ferme le portail », s'écria Walter.

« Astrid, couvrez-moi », criai-je à ma collègue.

Je m'élance à travers les bois. J'avance en slalomant pour ne pas être une cible facile et me protéger derrière les arbres. Je suis dans mon élément. L'enjeu est trop important pour échouer. J'approche de mes ennemis. Je parviens à en abattre deux avant de changer de chargeur. Ils ne sont plus que trois. L'équipe commandée par Broyles, les prend à revers. J'arrive à en toucher un de plus, tandis que les deux autres tombent sous le feu des renforts.

C'est fini. Nos ennemis sont tous vaincus. Je me permets alors d'observer la fenêtre vers l'autre côté. Et je lance un regard de mépris envers ce monde qui m'a retiré celui que j'aimais. Mais à cette pensée, je me retourne vers Walter.

« Walter ! Ca vient ? », m'écriai-je, agacée envers celui qui a provoqué tout ça.

« Cette fois, c'est la bonne », dit-il.

Il appuie sur sa machine et la pointe vers le passage. Et le miracle se produit. Le trou diminue lentement. Centimètres par centimètres. Et je tourne la tête. C'est trop long.

« Walter ! Vous êtes sûr de vous ? », je m'impatiente.

« Autant que je peux l'être. Ayez confiance, Olivia », répond-il.

« C'est trop long », je suis nerveuse.

Le passage est maintenant presque fermé. Il n'est désormais pas plus large qu'un écran de télévision. Je le fixe intensément, attendant impatiemment que le miracle se produise.

Et soudain, une lumière intense m'aveugle. Je lève les bras pour me protéger les yeux. Quand elle diminue, je les rouvre. Ca y est, la fenêtre est close. Pour toujours, selon Walter. Je l'espère sincèrement.

Non loin de l'endroit où elle se tenait, une forme se met à bouger. Machinalement je me rapproche. Pas à pas, tentant de distinguer les contours malgré l'obscurité. Une voix monte. Un grognement, plutôt. De douleur.

« Aïe, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? », demande la voix.

J'en perds la mienne. Mon cœur bondit. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. Mais je me ressaisis.

« Peter ? », ma voix tremble. Je suis sous le choc, n'osant y croire.

Il s'assoit et passe sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne, là où il s'est visiblement cogné en atterrissant sur le sol dur. Quand je l'appelle, il relève la tête et me regarde. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.

« Olivia ? »

C'est le déclic. Je me précipite vers lui et me met à genoux près de lui. Je m'élance dans ses bras et tombe sur lui dans mon mouvement précipité.

Je le regarde, comme si je voulais me convaincre qu'il était bien là. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues, comme pour m'assurer qu'il est bien réel. Mais je ne rêve pas. Il est bien vivant, devant moi. Mais ça ne me suffit pas. J'ai besoin de le sentir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ni de parler, je l'embrasse. Sans savoir s'il en a envie ou lui laisser le choix, je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes et je savoure cet instant.

Enfin, il répond. Enfin, il réagit. Il lève ses mains vers mon visage. Va-t-il me repousser ? Mais il les pose sur mes joues pour me coller à lui et il m'embrasse à son tour avec passion.

Après quelques secondes, je m'écarte. Pour reprendre mon souffle. Pour le regarder. Pour parler aussi. Les mots montent tous seuls. J'ai attendu si longtemps pour les dire. Je ne peux plus les contenir. Il faut qu'ils sortent ou je vais exploser.

« Je t'aime, Peter »

Il me regarde intensément. Mes yeux ne quittent plus les siens. Qu'importe le nombre de témoins de ce moment d'intimité. Je ne vois que lui. Et il me sourit. Enfin.

Quelques heures après les évènements, je suis toujours avec Peter. Je ne le quitte plus. Comme si je craignais qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Ma main demeure dans la sienne, son pouce caressant ma paume. Mon regard est accroché à son visage, ses yeux m'envoyant des messages que seul mon cœur peut comprendre.

« Alors, tu m'expliques ? », demande-t-il enfin.

Je ris. C'est si facile maintenant qu'il est là. J'avais oublié.

C'est vrai ! Il n'est pas au courant de notre plan de sauvetage.

« Depuis que les autres sont venus te chercher pour t'emmener, Walter a travaillé sur un appareil qui permet de fermer définitivement toute fenêtre entre notre monde et le leur. Et il l'a également paramétré pour te ramener toi et personne d'autre avant de clore la connexion une fois pour toutes »

Il fronce les sourcils. Il n'a pas parlé à Walter depuis son départ. Je change de sujet.

« Ils ont menti, tu sais. Ils avaient promis de nous laisser en paix dès que tu aurais réintégré leur réalité. Mais après ton départ, les attaques ont continué »

« Donc, ça n'a servi à rien que je me livre ? »

« Non, monsieur le héros. Et ça se vante de ses 190 points de QI », je me moque mais je suis surtout soulagée et heureuse.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Ils menaçaient de te faire du mal. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je préférerais vivre loin de toi en te sachant saine et sauve, que de vivre ici sans toi »

Je lui souris. Ses mots me font chavirer mais je brûle d'en entendre d'autres.

« Je t'aime, Peter »

Il pousse un long soupir. Je m'impatiente. J'angoisse. Mais il me sourit.

« Je t'aime, Olivia »

Enfin.


End file.
